Grasserina
|-|FANDOM= Grasserina, formerly known as Fan of Grassy, labelled Cutie's Best Friend, formerly known as Fan of Grassy, and TheLindaMartinez, is a user from the BFDI Wiki. She also appears in the Object Shows Community, Cutie Sunflower wiki, Ten Words of Wisdom wiki, The World of TWOW Wiki, and her very own wiki. She had an older FANDOM account with her own user page, which can be found here. She has a YouTube channel, which can be found here. Appearance When she joined the wiki, she used the IDFB pose of Grassy for her PFP. In October 2017, she uses Rocky instead of Grassy. In December 2017, she uses Grassy wearing a santa hat. On January 5th 2018, she uses the profile picture of Grassy who is made by GopluXPoplu. On February 1st, 2018, she changed her profile again with a Grassy profile pic made by BFDIBubble. On March 1st, 2018, her profile is changed into Grassy's voting icon from Battle for BFDI. On April Fool's Day, 2018, her profile was changed to Gelatin's voting icon as a joke. After April Fools Day ended, she changed into a different pfp. On May 1, she changed into another PFP. On June 1, she changed into Grassy's icon from the HTCraft BFB Sorter. On July 4, she changed into another PFP. On August 1, she set hersef back into her first ever PFP to commemorate her first wikiversary before she got disabled on August 18th, 2018, using a wikia image with only a gray picture of a human like other users who are disabled. Personality She is very nice and friendly at times and can be a little angry when someone swears, or when she sees anything not safe for work. She sometimes feels the need to say the right thing so people can't get angry at her, and likes to roleplay at times. She also loves peace, hates war, and tries to use her rights the right way. Overall, Fan of Grassy is a chill person. She has had several conflicts with other people on Discord like someone swearing at her and saying things that aren't appropriate. The swearing thing went a bit far to her as she went far for attempting to kill someone just because they swore, but I don't think she'll do that again. I think. Coverage Before she joined FANDOM, she has her own Youtube acount from July and her friend she had that time was ObjectReater. She made her first wikia appearance in the BFDI Wiki as TheLindaMartinez on August 2nd, 2017, who made her very first blog called the Grassy Fan Club, which is for Grassy Fans like her. On August 17th, 2017, her username was renamed to Fan of Grassy, and has her username named like that ever since. Starting in October 21st, 2017, she started a collection full of BFDI stories and poems. She even made a dia version of it in the same day. On November 5th, 2017, her wiki was founded, thanks to User:Cutiesunflower for making it for her because she cannot make a wiki by herself that time because she needs her email registered. Later on, she made a discord account, and her discord name is Grassy ♥#1530, making her be able to make her own server called Grassilandia Serveria. She plans to make another account on her 13th birthday called Grasserina. Relationships Cutiesunflower Fan of Grassy has interacted with Cutiesunflower many times in the BFDI Wiki. She makes requests on stuff Cutie needs to do and she mostly follows what she does. Every time Cutiesunflower is in chat, Fan of Grassy gives her hearts because she likes her. Status: Best Friends BSB Fan of Grassy has interacted with BSB. He makes too many sockpuppets and FoG hates his sockpuppets. Status: Enemies Putinury Fan of Grassy hates him because he is mean to her. Fan of Grassy also hates Communism and 9/11. FoG prefers peace and flowers over those things. Status: Enemies TheTwistedMangle Fan of Grassy has interacted with TheTwistedMangle. While TheTwistedMangle is kind towards Fan of Grassy, she can also be blunt towards her. They were working on a collab together, which made them interact more. (This section is probably a WIP) Status: Friends Derpyunikitty Fan of Grassy has barely interacted with Derpyunikitty. Since her block in February, Fan of Grassy feels bad for her. In March 2019, she started to lose interest over Derpyunikitty because of her cruel jokes. Status: Neutral Hiccory Fan of Grassy is friends with Hiccory. When Hiccory nearly got blocked in May, Fan of Grassy was a little mad at him, but they're on good terms now. Status: Friends Deletd Back when Deletd was in the BFDI wiki, he and Grasserina has interacted quite a few times. Deletd even likes her drawings, and used her Grassy drawing as his PFP once! Status: Friends TRAINZCOOL Happierclickers(Rebirthed) Status: Friends TnT20052013isbackagain TheMaster001 Male Cutiesunflower Grasserina thinks Male Cutiesunflower is okay, and he isn't as good as the real female version. However, Male Cutiesunflower loves her on his side. Status: Neutral (on Grasserina's side), Friends (in Male Cutiesunflower's side) Characters Objects *Branchy *Battery *Meat *Cilantro *Snowflake *Fudge Pudding *Amber Ball *Plus Symbol *Minus Symbol *Cherry Blossom Tree *Ef-Em *Folfy *Wiggy (that pink notepad) *Galaxy Ribbon *Chili *Peppermint Capuccino *Rice-Pasta *Teacup *Mortar and Pestle *Reshiram Card *Extraordinary Grassy *Yarn Kitten *Grassy Card Made Cakesonas *Almond Cake *Angel Cake *Audio Cake *Blackberry Cake *Blueberry Cake *Carrot Cake *Cherry Cake *Clockwork Cake *Coconut Cake *Comet Cake *Cotton Candy Cake *Dark Chocolate Cake *Devil Cake *Dragonfruit Cake *Grape Cake *Grapefruit Cake *Honey Cake *Jawbreaker Cake *Lava Cake *Lemon Cake *Lime Cake *Lotus Cake *Maple Syrup Cake *Meteor Cake *Moth Cake *Mushroom Cake *Orange Cake *Peppermint Cake *Raspberry Cake *Rock Candy Cake *Rose Cake *Sakura Cake (Cherry Blossom) *Salt Cake *Scorpion Cake *Seashell Cake *Shinyleaf Cake *Sour Gummy Cake *Strawberry Cake *Strawberry Mint Cake *Sunflower Cake *Vanilla-Blueberry Cake *Vanilla-Raspberry Cake *White Chocolate Cake Non-Objects *Loppy *Mooni *Feralina *Mini-mals *Freezerflake (is a snow bunny) *Ecto (ghost cat with red eyes) *Cottonfluff *Gingie *Honey (a bee) *SkeleHoney (a bee with skeleton details) *Skul-Krushy (a bunny with skeleton details) *Felisha *Ruffle *Fragilis *Spearmint *Konpeito Battle of the Top Hats RCs *Inverse Yellow Top Hat Trivia * She loves making BFDI stories. * Her spirit objects are Stapy, Pen, and of course, Grassy! * She originally had a crush on ObjectReater back in July - August 2017 on her Youtube Channel before joining the wiki, but it was changed to Cutiesunflower because Fan of Grassy loves her and calls her a Grassy Friend Forever. *She was previously called TheLindaMartinez, however, it was renamed to Fan of Grassy due to not liking the name of it. *She likes drawing BFB characters on paper. *She sometimes likes to change her profile pic on every first day of the month. *She sometimes gets angry when someone swears because she hates them. *Her real name is Linda, which was in her old username. *Her top 3 objects are Grassy (1st), Rocky (2nd), and Remote (3rd). **Coincidentally, she drew those 3 characters. *Her full name is Linda Mary-Elizabeth Martinez. *She has a 3DS, it has Wi-Fi. *She is friends with (TWDremaker2000, Cutiesunflower, Derpyunikitty etc.) because they are just like her. (Except Derpy probably because she likes swearing and NSFW unlike FoG who hates that aaaaaa) *She can voice BFB characters at times since she likes doing them. *She also talked to HazelCricket and Kenzie. *Her favorite OC by Cutiesunflower is Flower Grassy because she thinks he is Grassy. *Her favorite contestant in Battle of the Top Hats is Blue Top Hat. *Just like her friend Cutiesunflower, she speaks with an American accent. *Her favorite video from the Blackberry Cookie channel is "mi meido", and her least favorite video from that channel is "chrom and robin have sex and die". *She used to be a chat mod in her older account before she was disabled. However, when she came back on her 13th birthday, Cutiesunflower gave Grasserina admin and bureaucrat for being Cutie's best friend. Gallery Fan of Grassy Fan of Grassy Profile Picture.png|Her original pfp with Grassy's IDFB used from August 2nd, 2017, to October 1st, 2017. FoG.png|Another one of her old PFPs, currently used by Deletd. Grasserina Grassy_pic.png|Her pfp of Grassy's team icon used from May 5th, 2019 (which she rejoined FANDOM), to July 4th, 2019. MGAW Cooker.jpg|Her current pfp with Mr. Game and Watch as a chef. |-|Discord= Grassy ❤️ is a user on Discord. She joined Discord on April 21st, 2018, a little over half a year after Cutiesunflower joined Discord. She has her own server named Grassilandia Official, and she is also in the Cutie Island Serveria, and Battle of the Top Hats Official Server. On March 30th, 2019, she was unfortunately hacked by a unknown female hacker, which means she was not on Discord until April 4th, 2019, for a brief time. She is still active as of now. Appearance On Discord, she almost always had used Grassy as her pfp because she loves Grassy in a passion. 2018 Originally, she used Grassy's team icon when she joined Discord. On June 1st, 2018, her pfp was changed to Rainbow Grassy, but was changed back to Grassy's Team Icon afterwards. In October 2018, she uses Pillow as her pfp, until she changes it back to Grassy in November that year. During most of the half of December in 2018, she uses her pfp with Grassy wearing festive clothing with snow in the background, and in December 18th, 2018, her pfp changed with Carol Cookie on her pfp, and then Shaymin. 2019 Just less than a month before Valentine's Day, her pfp was changed to Cotton Candy Cookie, and after Valentine's Day, her pfp was changed to Reshiram. Near the end of February, her pfp was changed to Angel Cookie, and on March 18th, 2019, her pfp changed to Cream Puff Cookie, wearing a dark magic hat. On March 28th, her pfp changed to Whipped Cream Cookie, to celebrate the year anniversary of him. On April 17th, her pfp was changed to Robin, being her first pfp that relates to Fire Emblem. Afterwards, she used Chrom, Lucina, Roy, Ike, and Ryoma's pfps, and then a chibi Chrom, edgy Chrom, another Chrom, and Cloud. On June 17th, she changed her pfp with Roy's SSBU icon in the middle and the text above saying "GRASSERINA", and below saying "failure is not an option". She started to use a drawn picture of Cloud on June 23rd, Dark Pit on June 27th, Pit on July 7th, and a fan-art of Sheik on July 11th. She started to use Daisy on July 13th, Jigglypuff on July 14th, Kirby on July 16th (also used since August 1st), Snake on July 18th, various Palutena pfps from July 19th to July 29th, Lucario on July 29th, Toon Link on July 30th, Kirby on August 1st, Chibi Chrom on August 5th, and various Geno pfps since September 17th. Personality Like her wikia self, she is nice and friendly, and doesn't like any profanity. She even doesn't like NSFW, as she thinks it's disgusting. Trivia *She wanted to create her account on Aug 31st, 2017, but it was somehow delayed until April 21st, 2018, when she finally joined Discord. *Her favorite cookie from Cookie Run: OvenBreak is Lemon Cookie. *During winter, her heart emoji is replaced by a snowflake emoji. *She usually makes calls on Discord while talking to Cutiesunflower because it is fun. *For pun purposes, she calls Chrom as "Chrome". *She stated that Chrom is her favorite Fire Emblem character. Name History *Grassy ♥ *Match ♥ *Pillow ♥ *Grassy ❄ *sad and kinda angry *♥ Grassy ♥ *Grasserina ♥ *Hi, I'm Grasserina ♥ *The Jiggler ♥ *Poyo! ♥ *What's Under the Box? ♥ *Puddlecoifer ♥ *Max Aura ♥ *Cartoon Boy ♥ Gallery 2018 Grassy_pic.png|Her first Discord pfp with Grassy's team icon. Rainbow Grassy.png|Her pfp with Rainbow Grassy. Pillow_TeamIcon.png|Her Halloween pfp with Pillow. gwasseh.png|Her first Christmas pfp with Grassy wearing a santa hat and scarf. hapy_crizmas.PNG|Her second Christmas pfp with Carol Cookie. shaye.png|Her pfp with Shaymin in Sky Forme. 2019 Happy_foglentines_day.png|Her pfp used from January 26th, 2019 to February 15th, 2019. Reshiram PFP.PNG|Her pfp with Reshiram used from February 15th, 2019 to February 27th, 2019. Angie.PNG|Her pfp with Angel Cookie used from February 27th, 2019, to March 18th, 2019. lolita_wizard_of_mischief.PNG|Her pfp with Cream Puff Cookie in a dark magic hat costume used from March 18th, 2019 to March 28th, 2019. Prideful_whippy.png|Her pfp with Whipped Cream Cookie used from March 28th, 2019, to April 17th, 2019. Robin pfp.jpg|Her pfp with Robin from April 17th, 2019, to April 25th, 2019. Chrom pfp 2.jpg|Her pfp with Chrom used from April 25th, 2019, to May 5th, 2019. Lucina_glorious_archer_03.png|Her pfp with Lucina as an archer used from May 5th, 2019, to May 9th, 2019. Sue doe of the plains pop03.png|Her pfp with Roy, used from May 9th, 2019, to May 24th, 2019. Ikey pfp.jpg|Her pfp with Ike used from May 24th, 2019, to May 25th, 2019. Ryoma_supreme_samurai_04.png|Her pfp with Ryoma used from May 25th, 2019, to May 26th, 2019. Other ryoma pfp.jpg|Her pfp with Ryoma holding a sword used from May 26th, 2019, to May 27th, 2019. Chromy pfp.jpg|Her pfp with chibi Chrom used from May 27th, 2019 to May 29th, 2019. bandicam 2019-05-26 22-07-17-909.jpg|Her pfp with edgy Chrom used from May 29th, 2019, to May 31st, 2019. bandicam 2019-05-26 22-07-05-595.jpg|Her pfp with Chrom used from May 31st, 2019, to June 1st, 2019. bandicam 2019-06-01 19-42-10-559.jpg|Her pfp with Cloud used from June 1st, 2019, to June 17th, 2019. Roy pfp.png|Her pfp with Roy's SSBU icon in the middle and the text above saying "GRASSERINA", and the text below it with "failure is not an option", used from June 17th, 2019, to June 23rd, 2019. bandicam 2019-06-07 20-30-42-137.jpg|Her pfp with a picture of drawn Cloud used from June 23rd, 2019, to June 27th, 2019. darky_boye.png|Her pfp with Dark Pit used from June 27th, 2019, to July 7th, 2019. pity.png|Her pfp with Pit used from July 7th, 2019, to July 11th, 2019. shes_a_seaxxy_ninja_princess_comin_at_u.jpg|Her pfp of a fan-art image of Sheik used from July 11th, 2019 to July 13th, 2019. hi im daisie.jpg|Her pfp with Daisy used from July 13th, 2019, to July 14th, 2019. Jiggly pfp.jpg|Her pfp of a close-up of Jigglypuff's face used from July 14th, 2019, to July 16th, 2019. bandicam_2019-07-02_18-49-21-944.jpg|Her pfp with Kirby using one of his taunts used from July 16th, 2019, to July 18th, 2019, and also used from August 6, 2019 to August 15, 2019. Snakey snake pfp.jpg|Her pfp with Snake used from July 18th, 2019, to July 19th, 2019. Puddlecoifer.png|Her pfp with anime Palutena used from July 19th, 2019, to July 21st, 2019. palutena_00.png|Her pfp of Palutena in her official SSBU pose used from July 21st, 2019, to July 23rd, 2019. U will purifid.jpg|Her pfp with Palutena, holding her Halo in Palutena's Temple used from July 23rd, 2019, to July 24th, 2019. purify.jpg|Her pfp in a close-up image of Palutena used from July 24th, 2019, to July 26th, 2019. Puuulau.jpg|Her pfp with Palutena at night used from July 26th, 2019, to July 29th, 2019. luky ree oh.jpg|Her pfp with a close-up image of Lucario used from July 29th, 2019, to July 30th, 2019. sword flailing noises.jpg|Her pfp of Toon Link close-up used from July 30th, 2019, to August 1st, 2019. poyos.jpg|Her pfp of Kirby close-up used from August 1st, 2019, to August 5th, 2019. crome.jpg|Her pfp of Chibi Chrom used from August 5th, 2019, to September 17th, 2019. bandicam_2019-09-01_11-49-03-925.jpg|Her pfp of a Geno fan-art used from September 17th, 2019, to September 24th, 2019. bandicam 2019-09-01 10-58-11-859.jpg|Her pfp of Geno used from September 24th, 2019 to September 27th, 2019. bandicam 2019-09-01 11-00-02-937.jpg|Her pfp of Geno at a starry night used from September 27th, 2019, to September 29th, 2019. Geno fan-art by Nocantendo64.jpg|Her pfp of a Geno fan-art by Nocantendo64 used from September 29th, 2019, to October 1st, 2019. Geno 36.jpg|Her pfp of a Geno fan-art used from October 1st, 2019, to October 3rd, 2019. Geno 25.jpg|Her pfp of a Geno fan-art with his body lit up dark room used from October 3rd, 2019, to October 5th, 2019. Geno 22.jpg|Her pfp of a fan-art of Geno used from October 5th, 2019, to October 7th, 2019. Geno 20.jpg|Her pfp with Geno shooting a lazer finger with Mallow on the right used from October 7th, 2019, to October 12, 2019. Geno 38.jpg|Her pfp of a fan-art drawing of Geno on paper used from October 12th, 2019, to October 14th, 2019. Geno 2.jpg|Her pfp of Geno in a Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars fan-art used from October 14th, 2019, to October 16th, 2019. 7th one ill use.jpg|Her pfp of a fan-art close-up of Geno used from October 16th, 2019, to October 18th, 2019. Geno 19.jpg|Her pfp of a fan-art of Geno with his gun shooter on-screen used from October 18th, 2019, to October 20th, 2019. bandicam_2019-08-28_17-17-13-176.jpg|Her pfp of Geno showing peace used from October 20th, 2019, to October 26th, 2019. Geno 49.jpg|Her current pfp of a fan-art of Geno blushing. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cookie Run Players